Teen Titans
by covergirldiamante
Summary: Raven and cyborg are sent to deliver a package to a Mr. Salvitor Wilson. Will have MOST of the Raven parings by the time i am done.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy this. This is my first fan fiction, so please no flames.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Raven, check the map, am I s'posed to be going this way," Cyborg asked his travel companion.

With a sigh, Raven put down her book and reached for the map. "Yes go off on 78."

"Okay, thanks." Cyborg said, stealing a look at her. "Hey this isn't that bad... you could still be at the tower with Beast boy."He tried to cheer up the dark girl.

"Ya your right. Thanks," she replied with a small smile. As she reached for her laptop.

"Do you like it?" Cy asked referring to the dark blue laptop that he had created for Raven.

"Ya. Its great." She replied in her usual monotone. Raven started typing information into what appeared to be a search.

SALVITOR WILSON

A sigh escaped Cyborg's lips as he took his eyes off the highway to give her a quick look. When he received a look from his passenger, he said, "You still don't trust that guy do you?"

"Do you?" she asked?

FLASHBACK

'Yes sir, I will send a Titan to deliver your package for you." Robin the boy wonder told the black haired man on the other side of the line, who was mostly hidden in shadow.

"Good. And when can I expect it?" asked Mr. Wilson.

"You can expect it in about 5 days." Robin replied. All the other titans were gathered around the chair their leader was sitting in.

"And it will take five days for you to drive here right?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Wilson."

"Good. It has to be delivered with care, and you cannot look at the contense of the box. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he said almost screaming the last part.

"Yes sir. The titan that I send on this trip will not look in the box." Robin calmed down the man. "Have a nice day. Cyborg!" Robin said startling the titans behind him. "You will be delivering this package."

"Uggh, s-sure." he said.

"Be ready. The package will be ready for transportation tomorrow night. You will have to leave then to make the deadline of Friday at 11 o'clock."

"Yup, hey BB does you--"Cyborg was cut off by the Titans alarm.

"It's a robbery." Raven told the rest of the team.

"Who" Robin demanded

After typing in some passwords and information into the Titans database she said "Red X"

Red X was waiting for the titans to walk into the vault. He was ready. As the five walked in, thinking they had surprised the criminal, Red X surprised them by throwing 5 X's at them. Raven blocked the X's.

"TITANS GO!" Robin called out. Earning an eye roll from both Raven and Red X. the titans sprang into action. Red X was ready. He threw a gooey X at beast boy and got a direct hit. The green boy dropped to the floor of the bank vault in a sticky mess.

After dodging a few star bolts, X launched two X's into the air. One stuck the alien princess to the wall, while the other landed on Cyborg's chest and fried his circuits. It was easy to repair but a pain and couldn't be done until the end of the fight.

"Wow. Three direct hits in a row. Looks like it is my lucky day," Red X thought. This boy really didn't like the alien princess. He thought she was pretty but rather stupid. And X liked his smart girls. HE only bothered with Starfire because she was going out with Robin, and all X wanted to do at that point was make him mad. It worked. X barley dodged a kick from boy wonder himself."Jeez boy blunder, calm down."

"Get away from her!" Robin snarled, earning a smile from Red X. with each punch X dodged, each time just a little slower, giving Robin hope. As Robin tried to kick the masked villain before him, X disappeared.

"Great job sunshine." X said startling Raven, when he reformed behind the girl. While the others were fighting, Raven had used her powers to remove the money from the vault, and away from X.

"Don't call me that." Raven said as she quickly turned to face the villain. Red X took a step closer to Raven. He was too close for Raven to use her powers on him, in fear of hurting herself. She could hear Robin's steel boots pounding the ground as he ran up to Raven.

When Robin was almost within arms reached of Raven, Red X reached out, grabbed Raven's arm, pushed the button on his belt and disappeared along with Raven. The pair reappeared on the roof of the bank. Leaving Robin dumbfounded.

When they appeared on the roof Red X released Raven's arm and left the dark witch looking around, trying to get her bearings. She stumbled back, away from the boy in front of her. She quickly got into battle position. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem now. I just thought that I deserved some alone time with you, princess." X replied.

Raven was slightly taken aback, but she could tell that he was smirking under his mask. "What do you want?"

"Why is boy blunder so EDGY today?" Red X asked clearly not wanting to fight the dark girl.

"Why should you care? It's none of your business." Raven replied. Red X flinched at her harsh tone. X made a move to grab one of the X's around his waist. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she used her powers to encase Red X's body. It was too late. Red X had thrown the X hitting Raven in the stomach. This was a new X that he had created. He got the information from someone on the street. X didn't know who the man was, but he wore a mask. It was orange on one side and black on the other. He only had one eye visible. It stopped all Raven's powers. This was the first time he had ever tried it. And he sure hoped it worked. It did. Raven's powers quickly stopped working. She collapsed on the roof, gasping for breath.

"Raven!" Red X called. Clearly not thinking that this would happen. "t-this was only supposed to stop your powers, not hurt you." He told the girl.

"Ya....right, "the girl muttered between laboured breaths.

Red X knew he had to work fast. She would die if the X wasn't removed soon...


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven!" Robin yelled as the girl disappeared.

"Dude, where did they go?" Beast boy asked running up to Robin, obviously free of the goo.

"I don't know, but let's help the others and then try to find them."

"B-but what if he. You know." Beast boy said.

"What!" Robin barked.

"What if he hurts her?" Beast boy said quietly. Robin could tell that he was scared for the dark girl.

"Go help Cyborg." Robin gave him an order.

"Stupid Robin. Stupid Red X. Stupid me for not getting out of the stupid stuff sooner. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What if he hurts her? What if he takes her? What if I never see her again? What if she is gone forever? Then I will never be able to tell her." Beast boy mumbled as he removed the X from Cyborg's chest, and pushed the button for him to start working again.

With his system back up and running, Cyborg sat up. He spied Robin and Starfire talking on the other side of the bank vault. And Beastboy was right beside him. "BB, Hey what's wrong?" Cy asked, seeing the pain on the youngest titan's face.

"Red X. H-he took Raven."

Cy checked one of the built-in scanners in his arm. "Her communicator says she is on the roof. Come-on!" he yelled gesturing to the other titans across the room. The four remaining titans all darted for the stairs.

Red X had quickly removed the X from Raven's body by cutting it up. When it was fully removed, Raven just laid there. Her eyes closed her breathing shallow. Red X's fear was mounting. He sighed in relief when she opened her eyes. Red X embraced the dark hero in a hug.

At the same moment that Red X was hugging Raven, the four remaining titans barged threw the door.

"Raven! RED X! GET OFF OF HER!" Robin yelled. Red X gently but quickly let Raven go and got ready for battle. 'I will not make the first move.' He thought to himself. Robin ran at X, his bow staff raised. Starfire took to the air, aiming her star bolts. Beast boy and Cyborg ran to the girl lying on the roof.

"Raven! Raven, can you hear me, us. Please be okay. You have to be okay. Please open your eyes. It's me Beast boy. Please wake up. I can't lose you too."

"Robin! Raven needs help NOW! "Cyborg yelled after taking a couple scans of Raven.

"SHE IS PROLLY JUST IN ANOTHER ONE OF HER STUPID TRANSES AGAIN!" Robin yelled back. Beastboy Cyborg and Red X were all taken aback. "Why were you hugging her?" Robin snarled at X. "what did you do to her! If you killed her I will."

"You will what? Hurt me? Ha-ha. It's obvious that you don't care about her THAT much boy blunder. Why did it take you so long to get up here? Huh? All you care about is her!" X yelled pointing to Starfire. "you don't care about the rest of your team. Look what happened. She could be dying and you won't get her the help she needs. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! Look at your team." Red X yelled at the boy wonder. Robin's rage was visible. "No one insulted him. Or his team, or his girlfriend, and no one hurt the girls he loved. Wait. Did I just say girls? Did I just say that I love Raven? No way. Not possible. I mean look at her." Robin thought turning to look at Raven. With on e last look at the girl who held his heart, Red X vanished from the roof top.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. I really am very sorry about the long and agonizing wait for an update, HAHA who am i kidding i am guessing not may could care about the wait. But i have gotten swamped with my classes, if you want to call them that. I have a co-op and get to work with horses all day. To the shock of all my friends, (who thought taking a co-op meant no homework) i have been swamped with my showcase, and looking after the horses feed charts and log sheets, and you all prolly don't give a damn.

Anyways this is what i have come up with so far. I know it is short.

I don't really own anything.

Raven awoke a few hours later in the informatory in Titan's tower. She quickly spied her friends spread out around the room. Starfire was curled up on a small couch beside Robin. The boy wounder looked as if he fell asleep while sitting up, going threw information, as there were papers strewn around him. Cyborg was sitting in a chair beside the stark white bed that raven laid in. His large hand held raven's small one, his head resting on his other, on the bed. Beastboy. Raven could not find Beastboy. She had a moment of panic, 'what if something happened to him, and she was unconscious and was unable to help and to heal him!' the dark girl thought. Raven was truly scared for her green friend =, that is until she felt something stir to her left. Beastboy. He was in the form of a small green kitten, and had been curled up beside his injured team mate.

When he sensed movement, he awoke. Seeing that the girl was truly awake, he changed into his human form wrapping the girl in a tight hug. This movement had awaken cyborg, but he hoped that beast boy might confess his love for the dark girl at this moment, so he pretended to sleep. "raven," he said her name with great care.

"hey beast boy..Is everyone alright?" she replied, still groggy from sleep.

"ya, everyone is fine. Are you? I was so worried, well we all were. Well robin not so much, he has been acting really weird. But are you okay, can i get you anything." The young titan's words came out in a jumble.

"beast boy! I am fine. Or will be, hopefully." she replied stealing a look at the sleeping boy wounder. Beastboy frowned as he followed her gaze.

"soo what exactly happened to you on the roof between you and red x?" beast boy asked bringing the girl's gaze back to his emerald green eyes. Raven never noticed that beast boy was sorta cute, in a way. 'Wait did i just think that HE was CUTE?' raven thought. 'well with this light, and it is kinda sorta dark in here, and with that light hitting him in just that way, and when he smiled, and when it was directed at her. NO. I cannot be thinking this way. Especially about BEASTBOY!' Raven's emotions were starting to react. Her powers knocked over one of the lamps in the room, Jostling the titans awake. All the titans sprang to their feet. Cyborg clenched raven's small hand tighter.

"ugh sorry." raven apologized for their rude awakening.

"friend raven, you have awaken! Glorious!" star fire greeted her.

"good to see ay." Cyborg said smiling, still clutching her hand. Next robin would start questioning her on what happened on the roof with Red x. Raven wasn't even sure herself what had happened.

As robin approached the side of the bed, cyborg asked, "Rae, you okay?" then with a small look at robin, he squeezed her hand tighter, and told the small girl that everything would be okay, and that he wouldn't let anything like this happen to her again. Raven gave her large friend, a small but truthful smile.

"raven, what happened." robin barked.

"Ummm mi not fully sure myself." raven answered, as cyborg gave robin another warning glare.

"well what do you know. Why did he take you to the roof, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!"

"Robin i told you that i didn't know. And don't pretend that you care!" raven was yelling now.

"RAVEN IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED I WILL EXPECT THE WORST!" robin yelled. Raven's grip tightened on cyborg's hand. Beastboy grabbed her other hand.

"Robin it was like one second i am in the vault, the next i am on the roof, and the next i was lying on the ground! Then then next i am here! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FORM ME!" she yelled.

"that's it. I've had it. If you keep this up, you will be off the team. for now, you will deliver that package with cyborg!"

Her whole body was trembling. She was fighting hard at what she had left of the control of her powers.

Cyborg had had enough. In one quick motion he scooped the small girl into his arms, surprising everyone in the room, raven let out a small gasp.

"Cyborg just what do you think you are doing?" robin asked harshly.

"Taking raven to her room. We have all had it robin! She was injured and now you are yelling at her, and sending her away, threatening to cut her off the team. Whats gotten into you man."

And with that cyborg stalked out of the room with the small girl in his arms.

"It will be okay, Rae, i promise. This trip will be fun, he just needs some time to cool off." He told her. Glancing at her tear streaked face. He gently cupped her face with one of his large hands, as he could hold her with one arm, and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Cyborg had never really realized how small and delicate this girl was. HE would never let anyone hurt her No one would ever break her heart again. But he would let her be happy. Even if it meant that he wouldn't be the one who ended up with her. And that thought broke his heart.

*****End flashback******


	4. Chapter 4

****END FLASHBACK****

"see there is no record of a Salvitor Wilson from 2000 on. There has to be something up there. Like he fell off the face of the earth, or started using a different name." Raven said.

"Ya but still. Rob said it was fine. And all we are doing is delivering a package. How bad could it be?"

"well what do you think is the package?" the dark girl asked in her usual monotone.

"umm i don't know. How bout a giant waffle maker?" Cyborg said. Raven just gave him a disgusted look and went back to reading her computer.

"Hey. Robin. What is your problem dude?" Beastboy asked the boy wonder.

"I don't have a problem." He replied,

"Then why did you send Raven away."

"shut up beast boy"

"is it that you don't trust her?"  
"Shut Up Beastboy" this time he said it louder. "leave me alone."

"what do you think happened between her and Red X?"

"shut up beast boy!"

"what do you think, that he likes her?"

"Shut up beast boy!`` Robin growled.

``Are you scared that she loves him back! DO you think she would leave us for that-that CRIMINAL?"

"SHUT UP BEASTBOY!" Robin yelled. He spun around and hit the smaller boy. "JUST SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP! SHE- SHE. I CANT DEAL WITH ALL OF THIS! IF SHE WANTS TO LEAVE I WONT GIVE HER THE CHANCE. I WILL KICK HER OFF THE TEAM. I DONT WANT HER TO LEAVE. I WONT LET HER LEAVE.!" With each word, Robin's fist pounded into Beast boy's stomach. Robin then spun around swiping at the tears that streamed down his face and left the green boy laying in the hallway gasping for breath.


	5. Aurthors note sry!

UMM so that was the beginning of chapter 4 its still a major work in progress. But home you lime it sry its so short. Will try to finish the rest of the chapter soon.

Covergirl Diamante


	6. Chapter 5

'She is so cute.' Cyborg thought, looking over at Raven's sleeping form. He couldn't help remember the first time he saw her. He, Rob, and BB had been fighting Starfire. They were getting their buts kicked. Raven had showed up and asked them "what if she doesn't want to fight?"then when they seen her powers for the first time? Raven stole his heart when she said that she didn't belong. Cyborg told her the truth. Told her that she belonged with them. What he didn't say was that he needed her there. 'she has changed so much since that day. She has so much more confidence in herself.

Cyborg glanced at the clock in the dashboard. 1:32AM. 'Should stop at the next hotel.' he thought.

After a few miles he pulled into a travel lodge.

"Hi. Um i need two rooms just for the night." he told the pimply faced teenager in front of him.

"Oh. Sorry but we only have one room left. It has a king sized bed?" the teen told him.

"oh that's just great." Cy mumbled.

"hey your that teen titan arent you?" the boy asked. He smiled when cyborg nodded. "Are you travelling with another of the Titans? Which one? Is it Robin? He is so cool. No wait it should be Starfire. She is hott. But then there is Beastboy and he seems fun. Not that you aren't cool and fun. You are awesome Cyborg. Can i get your autograph? And the other titan's too. \come on please tell me which one it is!" The boy was practically jumping up and down.

"I am travelling with Raven." Cyborg said. He was not happy that the boy hadn't mentioned her earlier. He got even madder when he noticed that the boy was disappointed.

"But shes creepy."

"SHE IS NOT CREEPY!" Cyborg said gritting his teeth.

"Ya so do ya want the room?" The teen asked.

"Ya. It's better than nothing." Cy said filing out the papers the kid handed him.

When Cyborg made it back to the T-car Raven was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake the empath he parked as close to the building as possible. After quickly running the bags up to the room,Cy gently reached over and undid Raven seat belt. As gently as he could he put one are around her shoulders, and supporting her neck. The other arm snaked its way under her knees. He lifted her careful not to hit her head on the car.

When he was walking threw the lobby to get to the elevator the teenager said, `you know she is kinda beautiful."

"Ya she sure is." Cy replied looking at the small girl's face.

When he reached the room her quickly got the door open and walked over to the bed. He moved the covers away and gently laid raven down. He undid the clasp holding her cloak and tossed it on the dresser. Next he removed her boots. Then he undid the small ties that held her belt onto her tiny frame. He then pulled the covers up to about her waist. He heard a beeping coming from his arm. 10% battery left. Time to recharge. About an hour later cyborg walked over to the chair in the room. He sunk into it and tried to get comfy. He was too large. He turned this way and that but he could still not get comfy. He put his legs up on the arm rest and sat sideways. Still to big. "im gonna have to sleep on the floor." Cy thought to himself. He pulled his leg down but wound up rolling over the edge of the chair falling face first into the carpet. The sound of quiet laughter filled the room. Cyborg looked at the bed. "Sorry did i wake you Rae?"

"No it is okay. If you haven't realized this is a king sized bed. I take up less than a quarter of the space. Why don't you just sleep here?" She asked quietly.

Cyborg stepped forward trying to hear her. "NO i really cant." he said shaking his head. He wanted to. He REALLY wanted to. But he knew if Robin ever found out. Cyborg was right beside the bed. Raven was now in a sitting position. She reached out and grabbed his large forearm. She pulled with all of her might. When cyborg began to fall she ducked and moved closer to the edge slightly afraid that he would crush her.

"See the bed is very large." Raven said looking over at him.

"are you sure?"

"Yes i am sure. But we have to drive a lot tomorrow. Well technically today but anyways we really should get some sleep and you wouldn't have gotten any sleeping in that chair or on the floor."

"Thanks Rae."

She just smiled. After a few moments her breathing turned slow and steady indicating that she was asleep once again. Cy watched her sleep until sleep over came him as well.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry its so short!

Beastboy laid in the top bunk of his bed. He normally slept on the bottom bunk. Mostly because the top mattress was ripped almost to shreds form when he became the Beast. He could get a new mattress at any moment. But he didn't want to. He kept the mattress as a reminder about what was inside of him. Inside of him was a monster. He was a monster. But Raven had said that it was good to have it inside of him, and that it wasn't a monster, it was part of him. That it was that part of him that saved him.

When each of the titans had something to think about they would each go someplace special Cyborg would go to the garage. Robin the training room. Starfire the park. Raven the roof. Beastboy used to go down to the edge of the island to think. He rarely goes out there anymore. He perfect to do his thinking laying on the top bunk in his messy room, feeling the rips and the odd spring. It was here that he did his best thinking.

After robin had hit him, beast boy went and tried to get some sleep. But he could not. So he climbed up to the top bunk and tried to think. He wondered why red x had taken raven to the roof. Why starfire had not been so joyous anymore. Why robin hit him. Why he thought raven would leave them. Beastboy wondered if Robin was in love with raven. That would make a lot of sense. What if raven loved him back.

"Raven" Beastboy muttered. He tried to roll over, but ended up gasping in pain and holding his side. She prolly does love robin. She sure as anything wouldn't love him. He was green, had fangs and pointy ears. She would never love him. She hates him. "she is always mean to me. All i do is try to make her smile. I just want her to be happy I-i-i don't think i w-will ever b-be ab-b-ble to s-s-s-stop making her happy. E-e-even if s-she isn't with m-m-e." beast boy said to himself quietly sobbing.

The sun broke threw the curtains and lay across the floor. Raven found herself unusually comfortable. She was laying on her side. With a man's arm resting on her between her stomach and abdomen After a closer inspection she noticed the blue and metal parts or the arm. _Cyborg_. She looked behind her. He was sleeping with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey." she said trying to wake him and failing. He groaned and pulled her closer, snuggling into her. "H-h-hey. C-cy." She said trying not to think about how good it felt.

"Robin calling Cyborg." Robin's voice rang out from cyborg's arm. Cy's eyes instantly flew open.

"oh Sorry. Oh no." He said pushing himself away from the girl of his dreams. He noticed her normally ashen face was a light shade of crimson. He could not help but smile. He got up and crossed the room. "ya rob." He said answering the call.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: obviously i don't own anything. Duh.

"Ya rob?" Cyborg asked into the arm, after establishing the connection.

"How's it going? Any trouble?" Robin asked.

"It's alright, except we-i was sleeping. There has been no trouble." the tall teen replied quickly.

"And Raven?"

"Raven? Ya she is good. I think." He replied trying not to look at her. His eyes drifted over to her. The sun was sneaking its way around the maroon drapes in the hotel room. It spread itself over the bed and a half asleep raven. She looked amazing. Her hair was a little rumpled. Her face looked soft, the hard lines disappeared

"CYBORG? What are you looking at?" Robin demanded.

"What? Oh. Nothing. What's your problem man? First you yell at raven? Now yelling at me? An-d. Hey what happened to your mask?" The cyber-hero asked, finally noticing that the leaders mask was askew.

"What? Oh. Nothing." He said. Cyborg shirked as robin replied with the same answer as he just told him. The room behind the leader started to flash red. "Got to go CY." He said as the two remaining titans ran into the room.

"Hey WAIT!. Can i talk to B?"

"NO cy we got to go. I'll have him call you after." and with that the masked hero severed the connection.

"What was that about?" Raven asked after cyborg was left just staring at the communicator.

"It-it's nothing." CY said turning his back on the sorceress.

"Hey. CY." She called. Raven knew something was off. Even if she wasn't an empath she would have been able to tell that something had changed in her companion's behaviour. Cyborg continued to another room. Until a black aura engulfed him, and dragged him back to the bed. He was left standing at the foot of the bed. His back still to her. "Please turn around?" Raven said, it was more of a question. When the cybernetic teen turned he again noticed how beautiful raven looked. She had gotten to her knees. The sheet around her had fallen. She was just in her leotard, which showed off her magnificent shape, an hourglass figure, and very well-toned muscles. "WH-What are you staring at? "She asked, she could feel her face turning crimson.

"OH. Nothing. The alarm went off when i was talking to rob. Beastboy came into the room. He didn't look very good. There were some bruises. And he was limping, and holding his side."

"Did it look serious?" Raven asked, truly worried about her green friend. "Do you think i should go back home and check, just to make sure?" She looked at his closely. Her eyes were full of worry. she knew that robin wouldn't be too happy to see her back at the tower, but if one of her friends were hurt.

"Maybe you should."

"Alright, I'll get ready then teleport to the tower. If everything is okay, I'll find you. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Raven was not looking forward to Robin's reaction to her returning from her mission early, but she was worried about Beastboy. When she returned to the tower she found it deserted. Raven walked up to the large monitors. She scanned them, finding her friends near Jump City national bank. They were fighting red x.

"What did you do to Raven?" Robin yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Red x replied cocky as ever. Robin snarled and lunged at him.

When Raven appeared she saw that Starfire and Beastboy were stuck together to the floor in a pile of red goo. Robin was fighting x. X threw one of his X's and robin was stuck to the wall.

Red x leaned forward, close to robin's face.

"I was only giving her some attention. You really should pay more attention to her. You- OFH" Red x was cut off by a black aura hitting him with a lamp post.

"RAVEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" robin yelled at the girl, as she walked closer to X.

"Saving you." SHE replied dodging punches and kicks that red x threw at her. With each attack thrown at her, she had to take a step back from being hit also returning his attacks. When they reach near an alley, red x jumped to the side. Causing raven to turn. He pushed her into the alley. Raven tried to hit him again. Red X just danced around her.

"What are you doing?" She growled at the thief. Who's hands were empty. He stopped dancing. He gave her an open palmed shrug. He heard the beat of running footsteps coming down the road. Robin.

Red X leaned down, gave Raven a small peck on the cheek, and disappeared, leaving raven standing alone in the ally, her face beat red.

"Raven! Where is red X? And WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Robin yelled the last part.


	9. Ch 8 reredone

"Raven! Raven! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Robin yelled at the small girl.

"What? Oh. Hi Robin. Um. I am back because. Because…"  
"Raven is back because cyborg needed some battery thing." Beastboy said. Everyone turned to him. "He just called, and said that Raven would be back to get this battery thing, it is in his room. And he needs it. "Beastboy explained, giving a smile. Behind the smile, Raven could tell that something was wrong with her green friend.

"Huh. Well you should better get what cyborg needs then, that package needs to be delivered safely. And you need to leave."

"yes SIR." she called him, remembering when they first met that it annoyed him. She smiled when he flinched at her words. Robin continued out of the room, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone. "Beastboy, what happened to you?" she asked noticing her was holding his side again.

"Oh. I just got hit from X, that's all." he replied, not meeting her gaze.

"Are you going to tell me the truth? Because when Cyborg was talking to Robin earlier, he said he saw you in the background and you were holding your side, and were limping." she said moving closer to him.

"ugh. um. Well you see. I had an argu-." Beastboy sucked in his breath when she touched his side.

"I need to see the wound before I can heal it, just so I know how bad it really is, is that alright?"

"Argument. Ummm. Uggh. Raven. It is fine. Really I am fin—ouch!" beastboy cried when Raven placed her hand on his stomach.

"Beastboy." she sucked in her breath, saying his name. "I'm sorry. But- if this seems to hurt you so much, let me help." She explained. Her concern for her green friend, was visible all over her face.

'I can't believe she is so concerned for me. She came home just to see if I was okay.' Beastboy thought.

"Please let me help you."

"Okay." he pulled up his shirt so she could see the bruises. He flinched when she sucked in her breath.

"Beastboy, what happened. You said you had an argument, but with who?" she put her hands lightly over the bruises, and started healing, the light blue aura came from her hands. The pain lessened from Beast Boy's side.

"um. Its nothi-" the green boy started, but stopped when he met her eyes. "I had an argument with Robin."

"What! What were you arguing about?"

"Um. Its nothing really."

"Beastboy, it wasn't about me was it?" she asked quietly.

Beastboy nodded.

"You. What. no. But-"

"Raven, it's okay." Beastboy stopped her.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me." she admitted quietly.

Raven removed her hands. Beastboy suddenly felt cold. Raven started to get up. Beastboy grabbed her hand.

"Beastboy?"

"Do you like Red X?" Beastboy blurted.

"What are yo talking about?"

"Well. I think-um. Just by how he looks at you-" He said quietly.

"How could you ever think that I would like that-that- that thief?" Raven replied, her voice rising about two octaves.

"Well. I don't know. It just-" The green boy wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Beastboy, I do not like Red-X. And I never will."

"Alright, I was just checking. Thanks, for healing me and everything."

"No problem. I better be getting back, before Robin realises I am still hear."

"Okay." Beastboy said quietly.

Raven then disappeared.

Beast boy sighed. He didn't want her to leave yet.

Cyborg jumped when raven materialized in the passenger seat.

Raven looked at him with raised eyebrows, as he barley avoided sideswiping a parked car.

``Heh. Oops?" He said sheepishly. "So what happened to B?"

"He got in an argument with our fearless leader."

"What?" He said looking at her.

"Beast boy and Robin have been fighting.. And you just missed the turn off." Raven said pointing to the road that was now in their rearveiw mirrors.

"Shoot." Cyborg said turning around.

"so I guess this is it." Cyborg said, looking at the warehouse in front of them. The street was lined with warehouses, and the one that Mr. Wilson had given as his address was the last one on the left. It looked deserted.

"Thats the address. I still think something is off about this guy." Raven said looking at the information she had on Mr. Wilson.

"Come on. Lets go deliver this package." Cyborg said popping the trunk and getting out.

The two titans walked into the front of the warehouse. The lighting was poor, but they could still see the dust on the floor and walls. The doors slammed shut behind them.

"He-hello?" Cyborg called. "We are here to deliver a package for Mr. Wilson."

"Cyborg. Come on. There is no one he-"Raven started to say but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. "Here."

"Hello Titans." A voice came from the direction of the footsteps. Both titans instantly recognized the voice.

"Slade." Raven hissed. "What do you want?"

"Why must you always get right down to the point. Why don't we have a little chit chat. You know, catch up. Reminisces about the old times."

The lights flicked on. Raven and Cyborg were surrounded by Slades robots.

"Told you something was off." Raven whispered to her half metal friend.

The robots lunged starting the fight. Both titans did what they could but were easily out numbered. The robots had new tools. One threw one of those S things at cyborg, and it fried his circuits. Another robot threw one at raven. When it hit her she was hit with a familiar pain. It was the same technology that Red X had used.

The robots dragged the titans and pushed them to their knees in front of Slade. "Well titans. That was fun, wasn't it?"

Raven heard a voice come down from the rafters. "The funs not over yet!"And with that, Raven passed out.

"R-Robin?" Raven said groggily, when she awoke in the arms of a muscular man.

"Not quite Sunshine." The man said.

"Red-X." Raven gasped. "Put me down." Raven squirmed, until he set her down on her feet. Her legs were not able to support her weight, and she collapsed. Before she fully hit the ground Red-X caught her.

"Are you alright?" the thief asked the hero.

"No I am not alright! Cyborg." Raven gasped. "Where is he?" Raven looked around. "Where am I?" She asked not seeing anything that could place where she was. She tried to stand, and pushed Red X away from her. She got into her fighting stance. But fell to her knees. "Uggh. My head." She said putting a hand to her aching head.

"Hey. Sunshine." Red-X said coming closer.

Raven tried to call up her powers to create a shield. But found she was too weak.

"I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I just saved you."

"What?"

"Slade. He ambushed you and Cyborg. You were completely out numbered, and he has new technology. You two were taken out within two minuets."  
"Cyborg. What happened to him?"

"Raven. I could not get him out as well as you." Raven looked up. That was the first time he called her by her real name.

Red x reached down to her belt, and undid her communicator, and handed it to her. "Call for back up. Who knows what Slade is planning."

"You prolly do!" Raven said scuttling back on her hands and knees.

"What? Raven I saved you."  
"Why? Your a criminal." She said the last word with venom. Red-X stiffened at her harsh words. 'So that's how she sees me.' The masked boy thought sadly.

"Raven. Call your friends." He then disappeared.

Raven sighed. And started establishing the call to Robin. "Raven calling Robin."

"Raven" Robin answered. "Did you deliver the package?"

"Robin. It was a trap. Its Slade." Robin stiffened at the name. "He has Cyborg. He has new technology. He took us down within seconds. I-"Raven stopped. She didn't know what else to say.

"How did you get out if he is so powerful now?" Robin asked.

"I don't know" Raven said quietly. Robin saw her fighting with her emotions. He could tell that she was scared. All his anger towards the girl instantly disappeared.

"Don't worry Rae. Ill-er we'll be right there. Are you safe were you currently are?" Robin said. Raven could tell that he truly cared.

By the time the other titans reached Raven, she was feeling better. Her head had almost stopped aching. And she had a feeling that Red-X was lurking in the shadows somewhere close by.

"Friend Raven. I am glad to see that you are the alright." Starfire said flying over to her friend.

Beast boy gave Raven one of his goofy smiles.

"Raven. I-" Robin started.

"Slade ambushed us in the warehouse up the street. He has new technology. I don't know how we can do this."

"We can and we will." Robin said, determination colouring his voice.

Raven sighed and looked to the shadows.

"Soo. Are we just going to barge in there and-then what?"

"Damn. They are going to get hurt." Red-X thought to himself as he crouched nearby, hidden in the shadows. "Just barge in there and get their buts kicked."

"Titans. I think we should take them by surprise." Robin said.

"We can't surprise him. He knows that we are going to go in there." Raven said.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Robin asked with a scowl.

"What if we-" Starfire started, but was interrupted by beast boy being flung into the opposite wall by one of Slade's robots.

The titans looked up to see that they were surrounded.

"Titans Go!" Robin commanded.

All of the remaining titans jumped into action.

After a minute, it was obvious that the titans were going to lose. Raven decided it was time to clear the field.

"Robin." Raven said when she got close to him.

"Right" He replied, instantly knowing what she was thinking. Robin dug a device out of his pocket. He called out "Raven now'!"before throwing it into the air. Raven Put a shield around her friends before the device exploded, destroying all of the robots.

Red-X disappeared just in time.

"Friends. We are victorious." Starfire said happily.

"Not quite, Star. We still don't have Cy back." Beast boy said.

"Good job Raven." Robin said turning around. "RAVEN!" He yelled when he seen her kneeling on the ground. The three titans rushed towards her.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." Raven said gasping.

"You must still be weak from before?" Starfire asked.

"I guess." She said, starting to get up. Beastboy grabbed her arm and helped her. Raven gave a very small smile. "Thanks" Beastboy grinned and his eyes sparkled.

'I'm going to be sick.' Robin thought to himself watching the display before him. "Well, we need to strike when the iron is hot. Lets go look at the other warehouse and see if there is anything there.


End file.
